UFC 74
| gate = $3,307,000 | buyrate = 485,000 UFC 74: Respect was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). The event took place on August 25, 2007 at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background The main event was a UFC heavyweight championship bout which featured UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy Couture defending his title against Gabriel Gonzaga, who knocked out Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipović at UFC 70 to become the number one contender. Former UFC and TKO welterweight champion Georges St-Pierre, in his first fight since losing his title to Matt Serra at UFC 69, was matched up against The Ultimate Fighter's Josh Koscheck. The card also featured former heavyweight champion Frank Mir against K-1 veteran Antoni Hardonk; The Ultimate Fighter 3's winner Kendall Grove; the UFC debut of PRIDE veteran Marcus Aurelio; The Ultimate Fighter 2 welterweight winner Joe Stevenson; and former light heavyweight challenger Renato Sobral. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Marcus Aurelio vs. Clay Guida' :Guida wins by split decision. Judges scored the bout 30-27 and 30-27 for Guida, and 29-28 for Aurelio. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Thales Leites vs. Ryan Jensen' :Leites wins by submission (armbar) at 3:47 of round one. This preliminary bout was aired on the broadcast. Leites was a late replacement for Jensen's original opponent, Travis Lutter, who withdrew from the card due to a neck injury. . *'Heavyweight bout: Frank Mir vs. Antoni Hardonk' :Mir wins by submission (kimura) at 1:17 of round one. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Light heavyweight bout: Renato Sobral vs. David Heath' :Sobral wins by submission (anaconda choke) at 3:30 of round two. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. :Sobral was fined $25,000 by the Nevada State Athletic Commission because he did not immediately follow referee's directions for releasing his chokehold after Heath tapped. Due to the controversial manner in which the bout was stopped, Sobral was subsequently released from his UFC contract. Main card *'Middleweight bout: Kendall Grove vs. Patrick Côté' :Côté wins by knockout due to punches at 4:45 of round one. *'Lightweight bout: Joe Stevenson vs. Kurt Pellegrino' :Stevenson wins by unanimous decision with a broken nose. Judges scored the bout 30-27, 30-27, and 29-28. *'Lightweight bout: Roger Huerta vs. Alberto Crane' :Huerta wins by TKO (strikes) at 1:50 of round three. *'Welterweight bout: Georges St-Pierre vs. Josh Koscheck' :St-Pierre wins by unanimous decision. Judges scored the bout 29-28, 29-28, and 30-27. *'Heavyweight championship bout: Randy Couture © vs. Gabriel Gonzaga' :Couture wins by technical knockout at 1:37 of round three, retaining the heavyweight championship. Bonus awards At each UFC event, $40,000 is awarded to each of the fighters who receive one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Randy Couture vs. Gabriel Gonzaga *Submission of the Night: Thales Leites *Knockout of the Night: Patrick Côté *UFC 74 Event Site Purses *Randy Couture: $250,000 *Gabriel Gonzaga: $45,000 *Georges St-Pierre: $140,000 (includes $70,000 win bonus) *Josh Koscheck: $10,000 *Roger Huerta: $34,000 (includes $17,000 win bonus) *Alberto Crane: $4,000 *Joe Stevenson: $32,000 (includes $16,000 win bonus) *Kurt Pellegrino: $8,000 *Patrick Coté: $24,000 (includes $12,000 win bonus) *Kendall Grove: $12,000 *Renato Sobral: $25,000 ($25,000 win bonus withheld by NSAC) *David Heath: $6,000 *Frank Mir: $66,000 (includes $30,000 win bonus) *Antoni Hardonk: $8,000 *Thales Leites: $18,000 (includes $9,000 win bonus) *Ryan Jensen: $4,000 *Clay Guida: $14,000 (includes $7,000 win bonus) *Marcus Aurelio: $30,000 References Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 74 no:UFC 74 pl:UFC 74 pt:UFC 74